Rivet Gun
BioShock The Rivet Gun is the main Weapon used by the Rosie. This powerful tool fires rivets at Enemies. Because of its massive size and weight, the Rivet Gun cannot be wielded by a human such as Jack. After defeating a Rosie, Jack can search the Rivet Gun for U-Invent components and Money. BioShock 2 First appearing as the iconic weapon of the Rosie, Subject Delta finds it in the Adonis Luxury Resort, blocking a door. It is the second weapon acquired by the player. In the singleplayer, Subject Delta is able to fire three different Ammunition types. As with all other weapons, he is also able to perform a quick-melee attack by thrusting the Rivet Gun forward at his target, dealing minor physical damage. The player is able to headshot enemies with the Rivet Gun, dealing 300% normal damage. Due to it's more complicated design, it was probally only a prototype model and never given to Rosies. Power to the People Upgrades Basic Upgrades *'Increased Clip Size' A larger magazine increases the clip size, resulting in 50% more shots before reloading. :This upgrade extends the Rivet Gun's clip to eighteen shots before having to reload, up from the original twelve. *'Damage Increase' A higher-pressure firing mechanism provides greater penetration and damage. :This upgrade increases the Rivet Gun's damage output. Final Upgrade *'Heated Rivets' An internal heating mechanism heats rivets to a white-hot temperature before they are fired. : This upgrade gives each Rivet a chance to ignite an enemy on impact. Ammunition Types - Rivet Gun *'Rivet' - Base ammunition for the Rivet Gun, Rivets do a moderate amount of piercing damage. Rivet cartridges glow a bright orange in color. *'Trap Rivet' - Uncommon ammunition for the Rivet Gun, Trap Rivets do a moderate amount of piercing damage. When fired, they will embed in objects and shoot a secondary rivet when an enemy nears. Use these to set traps for foes. Unused Trap Rivets can be picked up and reused. Trap Rivet cartridges glow a chartreuse yellow in color. *'Heavy Rivet' - Rare ammuntion for the Rivet Gun, Heavy Rivets do a moderate amount of armor-piercing damage. Especially deadly with headshots. Heavy Rivet cartridges glow a deep red in color. Strategies *Trap Rivets, once deployed, detonate when an enemy crosses their line of sight (marked by, but not limited to, the red-orange 'beam' each rivet projects) The explosive launches the Rivet at the enemy, dealing a moderate amount of piercing damage at practically any range. *Trap Rivets will attach to anything a Proximity Mine will stick to, which includes just about any terrain object, and most items capable of being lifted with Telekinesis. The only exception thus far has been doors (They will however stick to the door's frame) *Trap Rivets fired at an enemy will attach and after a few seconds, set off, effectively setting up an inescapable second Rivet shot. If used on a neutral Big Daddy, this will not cause them to attack the player. If a Splicer passes next to one of the Trap Rivets, however, it will set it off and turn the Big Daddy hostile. *Trap Rivets can be laid out on Security Bots friendly and unfriendly alike. This can be used to create 'Shrapnel Grenades', as Trap Rivets function more or less like Proximity Mines. *Once found in sufficient numbers, Heavy Rivets can be used to replace Standard Rivets, as they are superior in every way except in the fact that they have a slower rate of fire. ''BioShock 2'' Multiplayer Multiplayer Rosies will use the mass-production Rivet Gun, and as such will only be able to fire standard Rivets. While Big Daddies in the multiplayer will have infinite ammo, it is possible for their weapon to overheat, as noted by the gauge at the bottom left corner. Multiplayer Rosies also have a quick-melee attack, allowing them to swing the Rivet Gun sideways for a high amount of damage and slight knockback. They are also able to throw Proximity Mines, but only carry 6 of them. Gallery Image:Gun.jpg|''BioShock'' Rivet Gun used by Rosies. Image:RivetGun-1.jpg|''BioShock 2's unmodified Rivet Gun. Image:RivetGun-2.jpg|''BioShock 2's Rivet Gun with its Damage Upgraded. Image:RivetGun-3.jpg|''Bioshock 2's Rivet Gun, with its Clip Size Upgraded. Image:RivetGun-4.jpg|''Bioshock 2's fully-upgraded Rivet Gun. fr:Fusil à rivet Category:BioShock Weapons Category:BioShock 2 Weapons Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Weapons